Spell Bound
by biochemical
Summary: YYHIYHP crossover. What happens when you mix magic, demons, dying wizards, world domination, a newly human turned half demon and a crazed hybrid? Chaos. Total utter chaos. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter One

**Hello minna-san! This is my first YYH/IY/HP crossover so please go easy on me and it would be nice if I didn't get any flames. You will be able to vote on some pairings, and choices are on the bottom. I'll try and update at least once a week or more depending on my mood and how many reviews I got. I also have school work and other fic's so please bear with me here. But enough of my lecture and on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter unless they somehow magically appeared in my closet. Have a nice day! XD**

**A/N: This chapter has been revised, and voting is no longer needed. Thank you. **

_**And Welcome to Spell Bound**_

**Chapter One**

_Transformed_

_---------_

Blood soaked the earth, demon remains littered the battlefield. Two youkai, and one human where left standing.

Sesshoumaru, Inu Taiyoukai of The Western Lands, son of Inutaishio, half brother to Inuyasha. Kirara, a fire neko youkai, former mistress…was a Taijiya. Kagome, a human, powerful priestess, guardian of the legendary Shikon no Tama.

When Kagome had fired her last sacred arrow aimed for Naraku's heart, she let all her emotions into that last arrow. All of her emotions that had jumbled up over the years overflowed and poured into her hamaya, but most of it was enmity. Naraku had murdered Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and the whole village. She had left Shippo, her adopted son, with Kaede in the village, saying it would be safest. Her son was no doubt, dead also. Hot tears fell from her startling sapphire jewelled orbs, as the sacred arrow imbedded itself in Naraku's heart as he turned into nothing but ash. She gasped as the pain of her wounds hit her full force and collapsed onto the bloodied earth that was once a luscious green field. She had been so worried, and angry that she ignored the pain of her wounds. The other half of the Shikon pulsed as if it where calling to it's other half.

Kagome struggled to get up with the last of her strength. She grabbed the other half of the Shikon jewel that used to be in Naraku's possession, in one hand, and in the other hand she held the other half of the Shikon. In almost slow motion, she fused the two pieces together and poured the rest of her available holy powers into the cursed jewel. The powerful gem pulsed with power as it began to glow pink. It then slowly floated out of Kagome's injured and bruised hands and pulsed once more, and without warning shot forward right into Kagome's chest with a sickening crack. As the light died down, Kagome lay on the ground unconscious and the bathed in peaceful silence. The jewel had imbedded it's self in Kagome once more, and the young miko was now the true guardian of the Shikon no Tama, forever cursed to protect it in her body with her life.

The Lord of the Western Lands, turned molten gold emotionless orbs that softened slightly on the priestess. Kagome lay in her own blood unconscious, having one long gash on her side, and two other large gashes on her back, making an X shape. She also sported quite a few cuts and bruises. Her left wrist was no doubt, broken, and last but not least, she had a large wound on her stomach, from when a bear youkai plunged it's claws through when she was distracted.

Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tensaiga and it began to pulse. With one flick of his wrist, he swung Tensaiga through the barely breathing Kagome. But it didn't work. The normally aloof youkai frowned, as the foreign emotion of worry clouded his brain as he put Tensaiga back in it's sheath. 'It must be because of Kagome's miko powers..' Sesshoumaru pondered, as he picked up Kagome with gentle ease as he went to find a place suitable for camp, with Kirara following behind hoping her new mistress would make it.

It was finally over. For now, that is...

XxXxXxX

Kagome was like a little sister to the Lord of the Western Lands, since she had saved his ward, Rin, from a boar youkai. He had thanked her and said that he owed her in depth. That was a couple months before he had joined the Inu gumi. When he joined her group she had regenerated his arm back, so he had trained Kagome in hand to hand combat, how to use a katana, and how to create a whip out of her purifying energy as a return favour. Sango had helped with her training also. She had taught Kagome how to launch and retrieve her bone boomerang, and different sword techniques, used and known by only the Taijiya. She had made Kagome carry Sango's boomerang every day to build her strength. Sango had then made Kagome her own Taijiya outfit, it was like Sango's but instead of the pink armour, it was a deep blue, too match her eyes, complete with a steel mask. Sango had made Kagome's own boomerang also, it was identical to Sango's but it had ' Guardian of the Shikon ' in kanji carved on the side. She had nervously asked Kagome if she would become a Taijiya too, since she had finished her training. Kagome had said yes and Sango immediately hugged her best friend.

Seshoumaru had even made a sword for her, as a graduation present, for finishing her training with him. It was made from his own fang. It's handle was silver, and was bound in black leather. It had ' This one controls all four elements, fire, water, earth, and wind.' in kanji also carved in the fang, it's sheath also seemed to glow sapphire as the sun hit it on different angle's. It's sheath was black, and had a silver vine wrapped around it. It could use one or all of the four elements in an attack also, or even combine them. She had dubbed her sword ' Takara', which meant 'Treasure' since it was a gift from Sesshoumaru who rarely gave anyone anything at all, especially to a human.

Shippo had given her a bracelet for her 16th birthday, which she could use her miko energy to put all her weapons in the fang that was tied to the bracelet. She could just summon her weapons by picturing the weapon of choice, in her hands. The bracelet itself was made of black leather and had one of Shippo's baby fangs tied to it. He had pulled it out himself, for her present and had put a small kitsune trick onto it that he had been practicing for months. It had come in handy in past demon attacks. She stored her bow, a quiver of arrows, her fang, two katana's made of the bone of a youkai, 20 throwing stars made of stainless steel, 5 daggers made also of stainless steel, and her bone boomerang Sango had made for her. If she lost any of her weapons, she could just summon them and they would come back to her. It was one of her favourite presents.

XxXxXxX

When Sesshoumaru made camp, he laid Kagome on some blankets he had got from a village, not too far away.

Sesshoumaru made up his mind. If he couldn't save her life with the Tensaiga he would save her life with his blood. What he was going to perform was the sacred blood bond, a ceremony in which a youkai would cut there own hand and the human they would perform it with, and tie there hands together allowing the youkai's blood to enter the human's body through the cut. It would make Kagome share his blood making her his half sister in a sense and heir to the Western Lands. The human would become a hanyou and therefore heal more quickly. The human would also take some of the appearance of a hanyou also, like claws, fangs, markings, enhanced smell, strength, agility and other senses a youkai or hanyou would have. But she would only become a hanyou because she had human blood also. But it was a risk to make, because the human could reject the youkai's blood, thus causing the human to die.

Sesshoumaru levelled Kagome's chances and decided to take the risk. Taking Kagome's right hand in his, he took out a dagger and sliced a small cut across her palm, causing the crimson liquid to trickle down her hand. Then he took his own left hand with the dagger in his right, and sliced a similar cut to Kagome's and quickly tore off a thin strip off fabric from his haori, and grabbing Kagome's right hand. He laced his left hand's fingers with his soon to be sister's own. And he carefully tied both of the hands together so they could stay in place.

A burning sensation coursed through Sesshoumaru's left hand, and up his shoulder. It felt as if his whole body was on fire. Kagome began whimpering as she too, felt the immense pain. The Lord of the Western Lands tried to ignore the pain as he placed himself on Kagome's right side. He than fell into a light slumber as his blood coursed through the veins of the very being beside him.

The wounds that were on Kagome slowly started to close and heal themselves, and bones repaired. The boned would be tender for a couple of days but with her new demon abilities she would heal faster then a normal ningen.

XxXxXxX

Kagome had woken up to the birds chirping and the rhythm of a heartbeat, right beside her. The only problem was that she _wasn't_ supposed to hear any other heart beat but her own. She could also smell the smoke from a dying fire, the sweet smell of grass and the smell of snow. 'What? Snow doesn't smell, does it?' Kagome thought as she groggily opened her cobalt coloured eyes now flecked with gold around the iris, creating an illusion of a sun against a deep blue sky. But of course she didn't know that.

Her hazy vision clouded with silver. 'Silver? What the-' her thoughts where interrupted by a low chuckle.

"Good afternoon, imouto." Sesshoumaru greeted in his usual emotionless tone, but Kagome could detect the amusement in his voice even though others could not.

She than untangled herself from the silver mass, she now identified as Sesshoumaru's silky tresses. "What's so funny, Fluff- ow.." Kagome moaned as she tasted the metallic liquid in her mouth. She had accidentally bit her tongue. She ran her tongue across her teeth and felt very sharp canine's and her eyes widened as she than looked at her hands and saw her once short nails from traveling in the feudal era, where now elegant sharp claws that where clearly deadly. She reached up to touch her ears but found them not there. She then raised her hands to the top of her head and gripped two fuzzy dog ears.

"W-what happened?" she asked shakily as she turned to the now calm Sesshoumaru. Then it hit her. The final battle, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and the village were all dead. Images of when each of her friends lost there lives, when she fired her last arrow at Naraku as he turned to ash, and when the Shikon jewel was fused together flashed before her eyes.

"After the Shikon returned to your body you had passed out. You where badly wounded, so I used Tensaiga but you rejected it so I had preformed the sacred blood bond. You could have died.." Sesshoumaru stated as his gaze turned to the little miko. "It is when a youkai share's their blood with a human. In the process the blood of the youkai causes them to become a hanyou, so they can heal." he added. "Go check your reflection. There's a pond about five minutes from here. I trust that you are not weak enough that you cannot find the scent with my blood running through your veins. Even if you are a mere half-breed."

With that Kagome ran, following the scent of water like Sesshoumaru had told her. She was nothing but a blur as she made it to an old hot spring, and there was not steam rising up from the waters. She crawled towards the edge as her inky black hair fell into a curtain beside her face, still careful as to not to lose her balance and fall into the spring.

She gasped at what she saw in her reflection. Peeking her head out from the edge of the spring was a beautiful inu hanyou. Her once shoulder blade length raven tresses where now down to her waist and streaked with silver with some silver mismatched locks here and there. Her eyes were the same sapphire blue but where now flecked with gold around the iris. She also had two silver dog ears atop of her head that twitched and swivelled in the direction of a sound every so often. She had a blue crescent moon on her forehead also. Her body was not of a 16 year old, but was now filled out and more curvy, and had more muscle. All in all she looked angelic being in the morning fog.

When she moved a hand, so did the hanyou in the reflection. She even stuck her tongue out, and it did it too. Yep, there was no denying it now. That was Kagome.

'I wonder if I still have my purifying powers..' The miko thought as she summoned a ball of pink purifying energy in her right hand.

'Yep, I'm still a miko.' She sighed in relief. She then headed back to camp where her new brother was waiting.

When she returned to camp she was pounced on by a fully transformed Kirara, licking her new mistress' face. Kirara gave a satisfied growl as she finished inspecting her mistress. She then transformed back to her kitten form and jumped on Kagome's shoulder, purring and nuzzling her neck.

"I missed you too, Kirara." Kagome laughed as she scratched the fire neko's ear.

"Do you regret being my imouto by blood?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual icy tone. Kagome was so startled that she almost tripped on a rock, but prevented herself from doing so just in time. The young teen turned to Sesshoumaru that was now glaring intently at a rock by his feet.

"Of course I don't regret being you sister, I actually am really honoured to be you sister, Fluffy-sama." Kagome whispered, using her nickname for him. She went over to where he was sitting and rapped her arms around him from behind, hugging him gently.

Sesshoumaru stiffened but then lightly hugged her back. He than pulled away and kept her at arms length as he stared intently into her eyes. "When will you be leaving for your time? Your presence here is no longer required since you have now attained the Shikon, you must go back." Sesshoumaru questioned, once again emotionless.

Kagome realised that she had been gone in the feudal era for one month, and hadn't spoken to her family since. She had to leave. And she wouldn't be able to come back. She had to bite back a sob; her friends wouldn't have wanted her to cry.

"I think it would be best if I leave as soon as possible." Kagome replied sadly as Kirara meowed in Kagome's ear making her wince at the close proximity. "And I'm taking Kirara with me, to my era." Kagome added trying to reassure the said fire neko.

"As you wish, imouto." Sesshoumaru replied, barely above a whisper, but Kagome caught it. So they packed up and headed for the all too familiar clearing.

When they arrived beside the bone eater's well, all fell silent. Kagome had her head bowed with her bangs hiding her tears from view, even though Sesshoumaru could probably smell them. She then broke the silence. "I suppose this is goodbye then, huh?" Kagome sniffed as she continued to stare at the ground. Her ears where flat against her head.

"No it is not. This Sesshoumaru will find you again." Sesshoumaru stated taking a step forward, and cupped her chin in his hand and tilted it up to face him. "Take this." He ordered as he stuffed something in her hand. She opened her hand and gasped at what it was. In her hand was a silver chain necklace; hanging from the chain was a silver crescent moon pendent, with a sapphire in the middle. (A/N: like this **(o **)

"It's beautiful, b-but I can't except it." She stuttered as she attempted to hand it back, but it was shoved away. "No, it will glow if I'm near. So keep it." He ordered.

"T-thank you Fluffy!" Kagome cried, as she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"The date in my era is July 23rd, 2005...don't forget me.." She whispered in his haori, as she pushed away with tears in her eyes. With one last look at her brother, and feudal era, she jumped in the well with Kirara, and clutching her pendent to her chest tightly as the well glowed blue briefly before it faded away, never to be seen again until 500 years from then.

"I promise.. I won't forget, dear imouto.." Sesshoumaru said softly as he turned around, and beginning his journey back to his castle where is servant and ward was waiting for his return.

**A/N:** This chapter has been edited and revised, and the pairings have now been decided based on the votes, e-mails, and some of my friends endless whining and so on -snorts-. ANYWAYS, the pairings are as followed unless they change some how, but then whatever;

Kagome/Yusuke, Hiei/OC, Kurama/OC

**Any other pairing suggestions are also welcomed such as Harry/Ginny, etc! You'll have to wait and see which OC gets paired with who…;D. And please review if you want me to update faster!**

**Lupin**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Spell Bound**_

**Chapter Two**

_---------_

Kagome arrived on the other side of the well, still sobbing. She wiped away her tears, grabbed Kirara, and with one leap, she jumped out of the well. Kagome set Kirara down in front of the well house as she placed a seal on the well.

'Goodbye my brother, I hope we meet again soon.' She thought as she sealed the well. "Come, Kirara." Kagome called softly over her shoulder as she knocked on her door. _'Oh no! I forgot to hide my ears!'_ She cursed herself mentally, as she waited for the door to open since it was locked.

Sota opened the door, "Why do I have to get the door?" A loud meow interupted his complaining, "Oop's, sorry Buyo. Lazy cat-" He stopped in mid ramble as his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "SIS! Your finally back! Wow, are those real? Can I touch them? Why are you a demon? Wha-" Kagome slapped a hand over his mouth, her ears could only take so much. They were ringing.

"Take deep breaths, and calm down. Yes they're real, maybe later, no I'm a hanyou and I am one because Sesshoumaru performed the sacred blood bond." She said this in one breath as she released Sota. "Cool!" he breathed. His sister was a hanyou! How cool was that?

"Sota, what's all the commotion about-" Another sharp intake of breath could be heard as Mrs. Higurashi launched herself at her only daughter.

"We almost thought you wouldn't come back! What happened? Oh my!" Mrs. Higurashi had about the same reaction as Sota. She suddenly started rubbing her daughters ears while cooing over how cute they where. "They're so kawaii!" Mrs. Higurashi squealed as she continued to rub her daughter's fuzzy appendages.

"Mom, can you please stop. This is embarrassing!" Kagome pleaded while glaring at her brother for laughing his head off, while Kagome's ears where getting tortured.

"Mommm…" Kagome sported an annoyed look, while her finger's started to twitch.

"Oh, sorry dear. They're just so kawaii!" Kun-Loon then coughed slightly. "Well anyways, what happened, dear?" Kun-Loon asked her daughter. Kagome launched into the explanation what had happened and how she became a hanyou. By the time she was finished Kagome was surprisingly not crying, but had glassy eyes and an emotionless mask that cooled her features.

"I'm going to go change and after I'm going to call Lupin, and ask her if she wants to go shopping to try and get things off of my mind. Is that okay, mom?" Kagome asked as she stiffly got up from the coach. "That's fine dear, but be home by dinner, I'm making oden." With that said, Kun-Loon than went into he kitchen while softly humming to herself.

Kagome dashed up the stairs to change, and ran into her room not realising that she had slammed the door. She jumped on her bed and buried her face in the covers. She felt like she was going to cry, but the tears would not come. She sat up and slowly got up and went to her closet to find something to wear.

"Hmm..I think I have some of my old clothes here somewhere…" She muttered to herself as she skimmed her closet.

Since she had almost always wore her school uniform to the feudal era, she never really wore her regular clothes that often. "Aha!" She whispered as she picked out the outfit she was going to wear. She then went into the bathroom to change.

When she came out she wore baggy black pants that had numerous pockets and they fit snug at the hips, with old sneakers, and a white tube top that read "Angel" in fancy silver characters, and her silver streaked hair was loose. She also wore light blue eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. She grabbed a black bandana that said 'Inu' and tied it over her head to cover her ears, she left her bangs to cover where her human ears would be and frame her face. She also tied Shippo's fang bracelet on also. Grabbing her pendent that she got from Sesshoumaru, she put it on while she ran down stairs, grabbed the phone and dialled her best friends number.

"Moshi moshi, Lupin yapping, whattya want?" Lupin answered lazily from the other line.

"Hey Lupin, listen, do you want to meet me at the mall as soon as you can?" Kagome asked nervously, as she twirled a lock of hair in her fingers.

"Oh hey Kag, sure I'd love to!" She chirped from the other end of the line making Kagome wince at the sound. "But you don't like to go shopping, so what's up?" Lupin asked worriedly. Kagome could practically see her best friend sitting bolt upright.

"I'll talk to you about it at the mall, it's about the quest thing I told you about." Kagome replied nervously. She had told her secret to Lupin, after they had become good friends. She was good at keeping secrets.

"Ok then, Ja ne!"

"Ja!" Kagome then hung up the phone with a 'click'. She said goodbye to Kirara, and left the house.

She had met Lupin a year ago in a park, after she had killed a demon. She had just started going to the feudal era three months prior. The demon was stupid enough to demand the Shikon jewel, so Kagome purified the demon. Apparently she hadn't sensed anyone in the park so she didn't notice that Lupin had watched the whole thing, and thankfully Lupin had understood that she was a miko and such, but didn't pry in the matter. As they became friends Lupin had told Kagome that her full name was Lupin Dawn Lanoir, and that she was a demon. Apparently her father had been a wolf demon and her mother had also been a fox demon. So Lupin was half wolf and fox demon. What Kagome thought was amazing was that Lupin was pyrokinetic and she could manipulate and control fire to a certain extent and create a few illusions much like Shippo had done. She witnessed it first hand when Lupin 'accidentally' set a math textbook on fire. Not a pretty sight considering they got detention for 'disturbing' the class.

When Kagome arrived at the mall, she sat on one of the benches near the entrance. As she waited she absently played with her crescent moon pendent that she had put around her neck, she found out that she could voices on the other side of the wall that was behind her. The sounds where getting on her nerves. She then slammed her hands on her sensitive ears, as a child began screeching for candy. _'Che, shut the hell up already! My ears hurt…'_ She whined in her mind as she tried to block out the horrible sound. Kagome got up and ran into the parking lot, away from the noise.

"Oi, Kaggy, over here!" Yelled an all too familiar voice, from the other side of the parking lot. Lupin came running, dodging cars along the way.

Lupin was also 16, she had jet black layered and slightly choppy hair that reached to almost her shoulder blades, and she also had red and black bangs framing her face. She had pale skin, but not an unhealthy colour, and had some freckles along the bridge of her nose. She had a scrawny frame compared to most girls, and was about a good six inches shorter than Kagome. Her eyes where a startling crimson with amber mixed in that it was almost like the reflection of her fiery personality. Her hair was loose and flying wildly behind her as she ran. She wore baggy black pants that fit snug at the hips, with a silver chain that jingled as she ran. Her T-shirt was white and it read "I Like to Burn Things" in flaming letters. And to top it all off she wore black skateboarder shoes, complete with red laces. Around her neck, was a leather choker with one of her father's stones he had given her when she was little. And on her right wrist was a spiked bracelet. _'She's such a punk.'_.

She wore no makeup, although the natural black lining around her eyes often gave the impression that she applied eyeliner on heavily. But unlike Kagome, she knew how to do a concealment spell so her youkai traits wouldn't be seen. Without the concealment spell on she had two black kitsune ears atop of her head, a tail that was all black and tipped in a dark red, deadly claws and sharp canines. The only thing she left not concealed were the red streaks in her bangs. Basically she looked like a fox youkai with her tail and ears and of course her claws and fangs, but also had the blood of a wolf demon.

Kagome snorted as she saw what shirt her friend was wearing. That _was _Lupin's favourite shirt after all. Well it was more like her quote, really. _'Go figure.'_ She thought.

They walked in silence for awhile. Kagome began the countdown in her mind. _'Five…four…three…two…one.'_

"I got here as fast as I could, so what's up?" Lupin asked as she gazed curiously at her friend. Ah...kitsune's and they're curiosity.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Kagome said, as she dragged Lupin to the lady's bathroom, locked the door and turned to her friend.

"Okay you know about me going through time, right? Well..." Kagome's voice cracked at some parts but she continued to tell Lupin about the final battle, and how she became a hanyou. When she was finished, the young miko did not cry at all. She took a deep breath and waited for Lupin to process the information.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Lupin finally wailed as she brought Kagome in a bone crushing hug. "But can I see your ears? Onegai!" Lupin pleaded meekly as she released Kagome, widening her eyes to appear innocent. Kagome sighed heavily, "Fine, but please don't touch them, they're sore from being squashed under my bandana." The inu hanyou warned as she untied the bandana, allowing Lupin to get full view of them as they twitched.

"Kawaii!" Lupin squealed as she eyed Kagome's canine ears. "I thought you smelled different. Your scent had changed from sakura blossoms and flower meadows, to sakura blossoms and chocolate. It's a very nice scent." Lupin commented, "Oh and can you lease tell me what my scent is like?" She asked hopefully as she looked at Kagome. Most demons couldn't identify there own scents, so often they would ask others.

"Sure, one second." Kagome sniffed the air, "Hmm..you smell like smoke or pine…no, I mean firewood, and…and..cinnamon? Yes, cinnamon." She had identified Lupin's scent.

"Cool, I never new that." Lupin murmered quietly as she zoned out. She then snapped out of her daze and looked at Kagome "Do you have fangs and claws too? And is that what I think that is?" Lupin gasped, astonished.

"Yes, see-" She opened her mouth, exposing pearly white canines, and also showed Lupin her claws. "-and I have a crescent moon on my forehead because it is the mark of the Western Lands, since I'm kind of Lord Sesshoumaru's sister by blood or something." She explained while running her fingers over the mark.

"I knew it! Your royalty now." Lupin stated excitedly.

"Um, yeah, I…guess." Kagome shrugged it off while dragging the excited youkai out of the bathroom.

So the two girls went shopping to help the miko to forget the sad memories, if only for awahile. Lupin had dragged Kagome into Hot Topic first. Lupin bought a black long sleeved shirt that had red flames coming from the bottom, a white t-shirt that read "Devil's Child" in black, baggy blue jeans that were snug at the hips, with many pockets, several rubber bracelets, and 2 leather studded belts, complete with silver buckles.

They then left Hot Topic, and wen't to a store that sold old fashioned kimono's. Kagome bought a light pink fighting kimono that had silver stitching and a traditional silver chinese dragon, crouching down under a sakura tree, with sakura petals falling everywhere. She also chose a silver obi with bright blue flowers to go with it. Lupin also chose a fighting kimono but hers was black and had a red and gold legendary phoenix with flames, and she also had chosen a red obi with orange.

After that, it was Kagome's turn to drag Lupin into one of her favourite stores which had much more girly clothes, in the miko's opinion. She chose a few T-shirts that were light blue, pastel pink, and a bright orange one that had a picture of a penguin with sunglasses, and she also chose a few pairs of jeans and a nice green sweater.

Then they began there walk back home, with there shopping bags. "Do you want to stay at my house tonight?' Kagome asked as she switched some bags to her other hand that was not as sore as her other one. "Okay, if it's no trouble." Lupin replied happily.

Lupin's parents were dead since she was about eight years old and she had been put through many foster homes since then because often she would lose her temper, resulting in the house or something going up in flames.

They continued to walk in silence. When they reached the shrine, they started up the many stairs. Lupin ate dinner with the Higurashi family, including Kagome, until a tap at the window was heard. "Look, it's an owl! " Sota exclaimed as Kagome got out of her seat and opened the window. The owl than glided to the table and dropped two thick letters, stamped in wax. She picked up the letter's and read "Kagome Higurashi, Dining Room Table, Higurashi Shrine, Kyoto, Japan" She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and read the second letter. "Lupin Lanoir, Dining room table, Higurashi Shrine, Kyoto, Japan" The address' where in perfect Japanese, in emerald green ink. She threw Lupin her letter, and tore her own open and read silently.

_'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,_

_International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Kagome Higurashi, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. We feel it would be a great honour if you accepted our offer to teach you how to develop and utilize your recently acquired magical skills. Upon your arrival, please come and speak to me or the Headmaster before your classes begin to discuss certain matters. Even though first years are normally 11, you will be placed in sixth year. You will be sorted into a house along with the first years. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than August 31st. A list of books and supplies needed, are enclosed. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress'_

Kagome looked up from her letter, confused. She was a witch? No, the only magic she could do was miko magic, and it wasn't even really magic, it was more holy than anything. She looked at Lupin and found her looking just as confused. "Did you get the same thing? Here let's switch." Kagome handed her letter to Lupin, while she did the same. Lupin's read;

_'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,_

_International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Lupin Lanoir, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. We feel it would be a great honor if you accepted our offer to teach you how to develop and utilize your recently acquired magical skills. Your current state (being a magical creature or a demon as you are referred to in your country) is of no importance to our school. Please see me or the Headmaster for more information as of how to deal with your abilities. Even though first years are normally 11, you will be placed in sixth year. You will be sorted into a house along with the first years. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than August 31st. A list of books and supplies needed, are enclosed. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress'_

"Weird.." Kagome muttered as she handed Lupin's letter back. "Do you think it's real?" Lupin asked, her brows furrowed in confusion. "It might be real…" She replied as she glanced back down at her letter. 'In England, huh? If it's real, thank kami-sama English was my first language.' Kagome silently praised herself.

"Is that a letter from Hogwarts, Kagome?" Kun-Loon asked nervously, as she glanced at her daughter.

"Yeah, it is. But it says '_to teach you how to develop and utilize your recently acquired magical skills.' _What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome grumbled.

"Yes I've been waiting for you to get your letter. You see, when I was 11 I got a letter for Hogwarts too, and there I met your father, and I think you can guess the rest. I'm a witch and your father was a wizard, making you a witch also. Sota will probably get his letter next year, since he's only 10." Kun-Loon blurted out while twisting her hands out of a nervous habit.

"You...you mean this is real..and I'm a-a witch?" Kagome breathed, bewildered. Her mother just nodded her head and continued, "It's the best magical school in England. Since you only discovered your magic when you were 15, and fell down the well. They probably waited to give you the letter until your little…quest, was finished. Although I can't imagin why they didn't inform you when you were eleven though." Kun-Loon said thoughtfully. "And most likely, Lupin-chan is a witch also, even though she's a demon." She added.

Kagome turned her head to Lupin who kept opening and closing her mouth. "You know, that's a very good imitation of a fish." Kagome mocked as she stepped back a few feet, just in case the said demon took a swing at her. "I'm a witch?" Was all Lupin said as she kept staring into thin air.

"Well, tomorrow morning we'll take floo powder to get to Diagon Ally, and we will get your things. If I'm not mistaken you can bring an owl, a cat, or a toad. You could probably take Kirara because she is part of the cat family, ne?" Kun-Loon stated cheerfully, while clearing up the dinner table.

"Kirara?" Lupin finally questioned, after there was five minutes of silence.

"Oh I totally forgot about her! She's the fire neko youkai that I told you about, remember? Anyways, she can fly! I brought her home with me because Sango died in the final battle. She had said that if anything would happen to her, for me to keep Kirara..." Kagome murmured sadly.

Kirara meowed as she jumped in Kagome's lap, trying to cheer her up. She was in her kitten form.

XxXxXxXxX

"KAWAII!" Lupin squealed as she cradled Kirara to her, while cooing over how cute she was.

"Oh, that reminds me…" Lupin said, and started to mutter an incantation under her breath. Then her tail came into view as it twitched, and swayed with excitement and her fox ears came into view, along with her claws and fangs. "Ah..that's better." Lupin sighed as she sat down on the floor.

Kagome untied her bandanna but then she remembered to ask Lupin something. "Hey, do you think you can teach me a concealment spell? I only need to hide my ears, my new senses I can deal with."

Lupin studied Kagome for a minute before nodding her head in acceptance.

She then proceeded to teach Kagome the basics of how to make a quick and easy concealment spell to hide her ears because if she tried a better concealment spell, they would be up all night. Lupin had learned how to perform a concealment spell since she was 7 years old by her father, a year before he was murdered, along with her mother. Three years ago, she had gone to the Makai in search of anything she could find out about her parents and who had killed them. But she had returned angry, finding nothing.

By the time Kagome had gotten the hang of it, the time was 11:50 and so they went to bed, only to be rudely awakened by Sota the very next morning.


	3. AN: Didja miss me?

Hiya everyone! I'm baaaaaack! Well, sorta anyway. I have not died or have fallen off of the face of the earth OR abandon this story either, for all my gorgeous and sexy readers out there.

Once upon a time, this author named Raining Thunder decided to make a story. Well, she was successful until she had to move away, thus making her Internet connection nonexistent. See the problem here? The stories were then put on hold till further notice of course. On a lighter note, I have FINALLY been able to get my hands on a floppy disc drive for my new computer since new computers these days don't have floppy disc drives, well from where I live anyway. v.v;;

SO WALA! You guys will have an update very, _very _soon. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far and keep on reviewing, 'kayy? I need encouragement people! Didja miss me:'D

Keep the peace,

Raini


End file.
